


Covered in Marmalade

by antarshakes



Series: Two Guys For Every Girl Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Het, Het and Slash, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, and boy is it explicit, femme slash, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antarshakes/pseuds/antarshakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t think she’d ever see them again; Sam and Dean, the hunters who had saved her aunt and helped her to multiple orgasms. Oh yeah, they also saved her life, but that’s a minor detail. – A year after meeting the Winchesters for the first time, they are back. And together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covered in Marmalade

This is something Georgia only thought about in her own private nightly times; when she needed a quick way to get pretty, oh so very pretty visuals to help her get off. She didn’t think she’d ever see them again; Sam and Dean, the hunters who had saved her aunt and helped her to multiple orgasms. Oh yeah, they also saved her life, but that’s a minor detail.

When George thinks back to the events of the past year, inviting those boys back to her house, them agreeing to come along with it and it leading to the dirtiest and most adventurous sex she’s ever had, well she gets hot all over again.

Later they had explained to her that they had their own motel booked and everything (also from a walking distance from the bar.) And that maybe they had known she’d be there. Her aunt was on the verge of turning into a Banshee, a fucking Banshee! So they had decided to keep an eye on George too. They didn’t really count on the events after that though.

So here, a year later, a healthy normal human aunt and some experiences further along the line, George is still working at her aunt’s psychiatric practice and finishing her degree.

Another dull day at work changes again when Dean Winchester himself saunters into the practice.

“Hey there, Georgia.” He grins as he walks up to her desk and as soon as recognition dawns, her smile is a mile wide. Dean’s wearing a suit again and he looks a bit older, a bit more rugged but still breathtaking.

“Dean Winchester.”

“In the flesh.” He winks. And yeah, she hadn’t forgotten about his ways. “How’s life down here?”

“Pretty good.” And George doesn’t really know how to pick things up again. “Gosh wow. Never thought the day would come I’d see any of you again. Did I thank you by the way? For you know… everything?”

Dean chuckles and raises his hand. “Not enough.”

“So what are you doing here anyway? How’s Sam?”

George thinks that maybe Dean’s eyes glint some more when she asked about Sam and she wonders how things are between them.

“Sam’s good. We’re actually on a job a town over but believe it or not, every motel and hotel is booked full. So he’s on that.”

“Ah fuck. Yeah. You’ve got real bad timing. Everything’s probably full around here too. We have the biggest flower fare and people from all over attend these things.”

“Flower fare?” Dean has his nose scrunched up.

“Yeah. Why? You allergic?” She jokes. That’s when the door opens again; letting in a very tall and very big Sam. He’s even hotter than she remembers.

“Georgia!” He steps forward and gives her a big smile as she steps away from behind her desk, hugging him hello.

“Sam Winchester! How’ve you been?” She asks. When they part they’re still clutching each other’s elbows. Dean has an unreadable look on his face but she doesn’t dwell on it.

“Can’t complain.” He says looking at Dean and then back at her. “Hey what’s this whole flower fare about? Everything is booked full.”

Dean groans asking George about motels in towns over.   
George grins. “Guys… you know you can always stay at my place… It’s the least I can do since the whole -” She waves her hand around.

“Sure your boyfriend don’t mind?” Dean teases.

“I guess he would.” She answers thoughtfully and they both arch an eyebrow. “Well.. y’know if he’d exist that is.”

***

And that’s how Sam and Dean Winchester end up at her house again thirteen months since they’d last been there.

They had carefully told her that they were brothers, expecting some kind of negative reaction. Having seen them together before and after the ‘instigating event’, it didn’t even occur to her that it should be bothering her.   
So, George had looked them both in the eye and said: “Really? I got Winchester sandwiched?”   
They both had looked at her half in shock and surprise and half in shame or amusement. She couldn’t tell so she just said: “That’s hot.”  
And that was that.

***

As Georgia closes the door Sam goes straight to unpack his laptop and the few research material they have gathered. He stops when he notices Dean standing still, practically glaring at Sam.

“What?” He asks.

“What, what?” Dean replies.

 “What is it Dean?” Sam sighs.

“So you want to fuck her again?” Dean asks after a few moments of silence.

“Say what?”

“You heard me. Hugging and her and shit. You still want her?” Dean sounds angry and a whole lotta jealous and yeah, this is somewhat of a new territory for Sam.

“No Dean. I don’t. Besides you sure  _you_  don’t want to fuck her?”   
Sam is just throwing that one out there. He is aware. He doesn’t really care about that. Dean checks everybody out.  _Every_  body. It doesn’t bother Sam when it’s just girls. Sam can’t disassociate Dean and girls in his brain. They just go together.   
But when Dean flirts with a male motel clerk, waiter or bar patron: Sam gets bitch-slapped by a green-eyed monster. So if Sam secretly marvels at this new form of attention from Dean, who is there to know?

“Whatever.” Dean says and waves it disappearing in to the kitchen.

***

“Tammy!” George squeals.

“Georgia.” Tammy replies dully.

“Fuck you.” George says. “You’re never going to believe what happened!”

Tammy flicks through her menu bored. “Oh my god. Please do tell.” She says again in a dull voice.

“Three words, you cunt. Sam and Dean.” She smirks as Tammy slowly puts her menu down and gapes at her.

“No fucking way!”

“Yes fucking way!”

“Please tell me they’re still fucking. Where are they? What happened?”   
George remembers telling Tammy about the three way and she is pretty sure Tammy has gotten off numerous times fantasizing about a three way with them.

“Tams chill. Okay you’re gonna freak. They’re staying with me! At my house!” George is pretty sure she’s gloating and it’s confirmed when Tammy swats at her head saying: “Stop gloating.”

“Ow. Fine. They’re back. Something about a job a town over but the fucking flower fare has every hotel and motel close by fully occupied. So yeah.” George makes two fists and circles them as she dances to her chant. “Oh yeah. Buttsex!”

Tammy looks like she’s at the verge of tears first but then she’s biting her lip, trying not to laugh. Some people look at them funny but neither notices as they drift off in a fantasy about hot gay sex. Well, until someone scrapes a throat that is.

When the waiter trails off again Tammy leans forward; “Georgia I will never ever forgive you. And believe you me. I won’t! You will give me details of their gay sex. You hear me? I don’t care how you come upon those details. Video them, watch them or-” Her eyes widen suddenly “Oh my fucking god. You fucking join them! You hear me?” And Tammy’s shaking, taking big gulps of her coke.

“Mandana Christina Sophia Alexandra Georgia Cars.” And Georgia is shocked Tammy remembers her full name, actually she is shocked Tammy said them without fully bursting into laughter. Anyway, Tammy is pretty scary right now. “You will be joining an epic fuckfest tonight.” And that’s final apparently.

George chuckles nervously. “Did I tell you we’re meeting them for drinks later on?”

***

They’re at Loca’s again. It’s not so much a hot spot anymore like a year ago. It is however, become one of Tammy and hers’ favorite place to be. They still have the nurples.

Sam and Dean are both already there.   
Tammy and her both seem to pick up on the tension between them but Sam smiles widely when he sees them and Dean smirks as his eyes fall on Tammy.  
The flirting thing isn’t so hot/annoying anymore now they both know how Dean is, you know, fucking Sam.

“Tammy, Tammy, Tammy.” Dean smirks as Tammy sits down.

“Hello Dean.” She says. And no, she hasn’t forgotten Dean’s obnoxious behavior from last year, but George knows she has a soft spot for him since he saved George and her aunt and whatnot.

“How’s life? Still single?” And wow Dean’s bitchy tonight.

 “It’s actually pretty fucking fantastic, Dean. Thank you for asking.” She says innocently before flicking her pretty hair behind her shoulder and saying; “How’s the anal life, Dean?”

Sam chokes on his beer as Dean’s knee bounces up and hits the table.

“So.” George says. This was not good. “You guys all set for drinks? Shall I order another round?”

Dean stands up then, smirking at Tammy and winking. “Pretty good, doll. I highly recommend it.”

***

Soon after Dean has joined them again, the bartender brings them their drinks, personally, his number inconspicuously written on a napkin. Well, not so inconspicuous, because the tension at the table is to say the least, awkward.  But leave it to Tammy to make sure to color the invisible tension.  
“Wow Dean, not even sitting down and you’re scoring a hot guy’s number. Nice.”

Dean smiles at her but it’s not a very kind smile. In fact, the whole exchange resembles a hussy fight. “I can give you a few pointers if you like.”

“Oh, I manage just fine thank you.” Tammy bats her lashes and resumes the tiny sips with her straw.   
  
Okay, so the tension at the table is not fun. Sam and Dean barely exchange words or looks so it’s up to George to pick up whatever is left of the evening and she spends her time conversing with Dean while Tammy keeps Sam entertained.

Tammy announces her leave soon after that: “early day tomorrow and yada yada”.   
As they all stand to say goodbye, she kisses Sam’s cheek and says it was nice seeing him again. She can tell Dean didn’t expect her to do the same to him too.   
George can’t hear what’s exchanged but Dean’s surprised face turns into a cocky grin with a glint in his eyes.   
Tammy gives her a pointed look so she doesn’t forget her promise, before she kisses George’s cheek and gracefully retreats.

“So.” George says. Maybe a bit too loud, but it gets their attention. “Flowers huh?”

***

Later at Georgia’s house most of Sam’s answers consist of grunts and hums and Georgia leaves them alone soon enough.

Sam is undressing with angry jerky motions and Dean takes the time to figure out how to approach the matter. And yes, Dean was aware of his own blatant flirting with the bartender.

“Look Sam…” Dean starts but is cut off as Sam suddenly appears before him, very much in his personal space.

“What?” He whispers angrily.

“What’s your problem?” Dean whispers back when Sam doesn’t back off.

“My problem,” and Sam’s gritting his teeth, nostrils flaring; bad omens. “My problem is you.”

Dean hadn’t noticed he had backed up until he hits the coffee table.  
“Oh yeah? And how’s that?”

Sam chuckles low then. “You come bitchin' because I hugged a woman, Dean.”

“A woman you’ve fucked before.” Dean adds quietly.

“A woman we’ve both fucked before.” Sam hisses as he fists his hand in Dean’s shirt. “And yet you’re the one in search for a quick fuck.”

“Fuck you. I didn’t do anything.” He steps sideways and tries to take off the rest of his clothes but Sam’s right back in his face again.

“But you wanted to didn’t you?” He’s practically growling at the moment, making Dean back up again. “What did you exactly want Dean? Quick blowjob? What?”

Dean has to admit; Sam like this is intimidating and so very fucking hot.   
Sam looks down just as Dean thinks that and cups his growing hard on roughly through his pants. Dean’s caught off guard and stumbles backwards on to the infamous sofa bed, making it flip upwards briefly with Dean’s weight and thump back loudly as Sam hovers over him.

“I don’t think I’ve fucked you hard enough for you to not want anything else.” He whispers: smooth and deceptively sweet voice trickling into his ear. “Maybe I should huh?”

Dean is breathing harshly now. He wants to retort, has so much to counter with but the anticipation of what Sam’s about to do is his very own gag.   
Sam squeezes Dean where he still has him cupped and it’s just this far from being too much pain to not feel pleasure.  _The motherfucker_.   
Dean wants to say something about it but Sam shushes him. His hand covers Dean’s mouth as his pants and boxers are yanked off and his thighs are roughly parted. Dean’s now fully flushed cock curving obscenely as if seeking out Sam’s heat.   
Sam doesn’t give him time to adjust to anything and leans half over him, trapping him, as he shoves a very dry finger in to Dean, just like that.   
Dean can handle it, sure, but that bitch better not do anything else that dry.

Sam’s face is near his own, his expression a mixture of amusement and sheer possessiveness. It’s almost evil the way he stares Dean down.   
“Cristo.” Dean mumbles for the sake of it and he feels Sam chuckle, soundlessly.

“No Dean.” He whispers again. “You did this all by yourself.”

The finger inside him wiggles and shoves in and out of him a few more times before Sam removes himself entirely from Dean.   
Before he can make any form of protest, his mouth is covered again and the finger is shoved back as his cock is engulfed in Sam’s filthy mouth.

Sam tongues him aggressively and every now and then grazes his teeth along all the sensitive spots on purpose. Dean feels like screaming and making all the goddamn noise in the world, but Sam has him gagged and pinned down effectively. Every suck and lick shows Dean who he really belongs to. As if Sam should even doubt that.

Sam takes his mouth and finger away abruptly and Sam lifts the finger that was just inside Dean to mimic ‘silence’ with it as he lifts his other hand from Dean’s mouth.

He rummages around somewhere and comes back with some lube. Thank God.   
“You’re going to be quiet, you hear me Dean?” Sam’s voice is suddenly next to Dean’s ear again. “I mean it. You’re going to lie here and -nothing. You do as you’re told.”  
 Dean nods: he is definitely in for this ride.   
“Good.”  Sam says as he bites down a bit painfully on Dean’s earlobe.

He wants Sam to kiss him; he wants to feel his mouth on him. But Sam won’t do it during whatever it is he’s doing. Dean can’t say he doesn’t enjoy it though.  _Fuckdamnit_.

Dean’s legs are parted wider with the same roughness as Sam’s slick finger enters him, curling again and taken away just to return with backup. Dean wants to moan and fuck back on Sam’s fingers but he doesn’t want to find out what will happen if he does. Well he does want that, but now’s clearly not the time.

He hears a gasp and he looks at Sam to show him it wasn’t him but Sam’s already talking.

“Hey George.”

“Hi.” He hears a small voice answer. He wants to cover up and do something but Sam has his fingers in him and half his body draped over him.

Sam looks down at Dean and back up at her. He smirks as he says: “How about a reunion George?”

There’s complete silence and Dean’s already shaking his head, anger rapidly spreading inside him because he knew Sam wanted to fuck her again. And this just proves it.

Sam ignores him as he says. “How about a nice show as I fuck Dean, huh?” and he emphasizes this for Dean by curling his fingers against Dean’s prostate, making Dean moan loudly. “We didn’t do that last time, did we?”

“Fuck.” She says in a tiny voice.

“Yeah.”  Sam replies in a fond voice as he looks down on Dean and enters a fourth finger.

***

_Holymotherfuckingshitfuckingshit._

Sam’s muscles are bunching and he is half-naked and half draped over Dean. He is even bigger than last year and he was already fucking massive back then. His arm is flexing as his fingers disappear in and out of Dean.   
Dean is flushed; eyes closed in sheer bliss when Sam goes down on him, sucking the tip lightly before he ventures down and trails Dean’s cock with his tongue down to his balls.

Georgia is so fucking turned on right now, it doesn’t even occur that she should leave. Shouldn’t be watching this. But  _damn_.   
Sure she’s fantasized about them, but her imagination never reached this level: cocky Dean, submissive under this fucking gorgeous man and Sam’s every action exuding possession.

Dean moans so loudly that George barely catches the words whispered.   
 _“You wanna fuck her Dean?”_

George is wet, real fucking wet right now and damn it if she would reject something like that.  
She sees Dean writhing under Sam’s ministrations as he keeps talking, words barely audible.   
“Yeah Dean, you’re going to fuck George, while I fuck you nice and slow. You’d like that wouldn’t you?”  
Sam twists his fingers ruthlessly inside Dean and she can see him practically coming off the bed from it. “You can answer me Dean.”

“Yes.” Dean rasps. “Fuck. Yes.”

Sam turns to George with a smile then and she feels like a trapped animal lured in by a predator. “George?”  
  
“Yes.” She answers automatically.

“You like the idea of Dean fucking you while I fuck him?” His voice is soft and gentle and if the words were any different it would’ve been perfectly innocent and normal.

George looks at Dean down on the bed and remembers fucking him last year. She licks her lips and that seems all the answer Sam needs.   
“Take your clothes off and get on the couch, please.”

And George does. Sam is so obscenely enigmatic and hot at the moment, she doesn’t even want to tell him to shove it and don’t command her.   
Dean seems equally enthralled as he watches how Sam rolls a condom on him, leaning forward to gently wipe the sweat of Dean’s upper lip before extracting himself.   
  
“Hands and knees Dean.” Is all he says when George climbs on the sofa bed and lays down on her back.  
Dean rearranges himself so that he is half on top of her. His pupils are blown wide and he is flushed; plump lips, crimson and skin glowing all over.  
  
“Think she’s ready?” Sam asks.   
George bites her lip and nods nervously. But Sam clearly wasn’t asking.   
“Dean, make her ready.”

Dean looks at her and smiles while a soft touch traces her thigh before one finger trails across the folds and another circles her clit. He easily enters one finger while his thumb rubs gently over the bud. God she had missed this. Dean was gentle back then and he still shows it right now.

Her hips rock in to his hand on their own accord as he slides two fingers in just as easily.    
She clenches down around his fingers to feel them against the walls and the movement inside her feels even better. When she starts fucking on to them and can’t hold back her moan, Sam’s voice cuts through.   
“That’s enough.”

Dean’s fingers are still inside her as he turns to look at Sam for further instructions.  
“Does she still taste as sweet Dean?” Sam asks and Dean looks puzzled for a moment.  
“You can taste.”

Dean takes his fingers out of her and slowly brings them to his mouth and licks them clean. He puts on a nice show for Sam, slowly licking up and down his fingers, swirling around at the top and basically giving his own fingers a blowjob. George would pay good money to watch those two fuck, because  _damn_.   
  
Sam’s boxers are fully tented now and George remembers that thing. Can’t compare it to no vibrator she’s ever seen (or used). She watches as Sam surges forward, as if forgotten he’s supposed to be in control here and he roughly catches Dean’s chin to suck his tongue out of his mouth.   
George is already rolling her own nipples to hardness, kneading her breasts along as she rubs at her clit.  _Fuck_. She could watch those two for hours.  
When Dean moans, Sam lets him go abruptly and with a “Go ahead.” turns away to strip off his boxers and lube up his cock.  
  
Dean lines up then, gently parting her legs and grabbing the lube as Sam throws it on the sofa.  
He slides in with just the right amount of stretch and he feels fucking magnificent. She remembers this from Dean too; thick, competent cock filling her up nicely, cockhead nudging that spot inside with every thrust.  Her body seems to remember too as it happily clenches around Dean.  
Dean grunts softly as he slowly draws back and just as slowly re-enters. He thrusts a few times before he is being pushed over her, making her thighs part even further. He holds still in her as Sam probably works his fingers in a few more times, she can’t see anything beyond Dean’s flushed face.   
She can feel how he fucks back and forth on Sam’s fingers and in to her with needy movements. She keeps clenching around him: watching what it does to Dean’s face as he is being rubbed to incoherency by Sam and squeezed just right by her.   
  
George can’t wait for Sam to start fucking Dean in earnest but most of all she wants to feel Dean fucking her as he gets fucked by Sam. She has never experienced anything like this but that is one hell of a fuck-train to be on.

Dean stills again and that is probably when Sam enters him. She can feel him being pushed further on and in to her and she feels the muscles in her thighs strain.   
Dean parts his own legs even wider, presenting Sam full access.   
  
Sam is breathing harshly, and above her Dean is panting, eyes shut tight and jaw clenched.   
As Sam is fully sheathed, she feels Dean relax and wiggle a bit. A sharp smack rings loudly around them but George feels it more than hears it; Dean’s hips jerk forward and he’s even deeper inside her in a single thrust, making her clench down hard in surprise.   
All three of them moan loudly.  
Sam starts thrusting in and out of Dean then and George can feel everything that’s being done to Dean and indirectly to her.  
  
Dean’s biting his lip, his eyes still squeezed shut, breathing heavily through his nose and George can’t look away. She keeps looking at him as she cups her own breast, rolls her nipple around and clenches around Dean every time he’s being thrust forward by Sam. Dean seems to remember then that she is there too and licks his own finger to bring it down to play her other nipple around.   
She trails her other hand down to touch and rub her own clit as she keeps rolling her hips.   
Dean is being fucked both ways.  
  
George knows that whatever this is, it’s really between Sam and Dean and she just got caught in the middle of it. The lack of groping and touching, tells her this is their way to prove something.

Another loud smack and Dean thrusts deep inside her again and pinches her nipple just shy from pretty fucking painful. The sensations are one big atom assault and she is coming, shuddering hard as she keeps clenching around Dean.   
Dean’s arms shake as he gives one more halfhearted thrust and stills completely inside her. Sam’s thrusts make Dean move involuntarily and he shudders through it until Sam stills completely too.

There’s only the sound of harsh breathing and then an obscene squelch as Sam pulls out of Dean.  
As Dean pulls out of her and rolls over she hears Sam say: “No Dean, wait!”  followed by a groan from Dean and an “Ah, fuck!”   
  
“I’m so fucking sorry about the couch.” Sam says then and realization dawns on George: Sam hadn’t worn a condom. Great.

She laughs suddenly and Dean chuckles along.

“No problem.” She says breathlessly. “IKEA.”

***

George wakes up some time later. A heavy arm is slung over her and she’s being spooned, probably by Dean. The rest of her is warm too. That’s when she notices the sheet that was supposed to go on the sofa bed is laying over them. She gives a mental shrug, IKEA is pretty practical after all; you can just remove the covering and wash it or buy a new one.

There’s a nice ache between her legs and a very nice buzz going through her body. George knows she can’t sleep with them and wake up with them the next morning. Whatever this was, she would definitely be intruding then. She slides underneath Dean’s arm like a snake and he doesn’t even notice. Nice.

She gathers her clothes by smell and stealthily walks towards the kitchen. The soft light from the kitchen illuminates them and she sees Sam practically plastered to Dean’s back, possessively resting a hand over Dean’s heart.   
She smiles then, so much has changed since last year and she definitely thinks it’s for the better.  
  
She gets the milk from the refrigerator and is about to grab a mug when a soft voice from behind her scares her half to death.

“Sorry.” Sam says.

“Damn.” She replies still clutching her chest. “How did I not hear you approaching?”

Sam grins at her and he looks so young again. He has changed too since last year: more confident, definitely aware of his own persona and how to make use of it.

“Just wanted some milk.” He whispers.

“Yeah okay. Cold good?” She whispers back.

Sam nods and she pours them both some milk. For a minute she’s transported back to last year and she snorts.

“What?” Sam asks.

George shakes her head as she hands him his mug. “Just this… again..” and she waves her hand around. “You and Dean and the milk and the sex.”

Sam freezes, slowly putting his mug down. “Georgia, about that,” he lets out a deep breath and shuffles around a bit. “I didn’t mean to –“

She cuts him off. “Sam, seriously. Nothing happened I haven’t been fantasizing about since last year. Probably what Tammy’s been fantasizing about too.”

Sam smiles softly then but shakes his head. “We can find somewhere else-“

“Sam!” She whispers harshly. “Do you have any idea how hot you guys look together?”  
Sam ducks his head and George gleefully continues. “You guys have to stick around. You can have sex anywhere you want, whenever you want. Preferably when I’m the room.”

That gets a low chuckle from Sam and he picks up his mug to drink again. They stand in comfortable silence as they finish their milk.  
“God, that was hot.” George says as an afterthought. “I just wish Tammy could see you guys. She’s been begging me for visual aids.”  
  
Sam’s soundless laugh shakes his entire body and George can’t help but smile.   
Dean chooses that moment to enter: he is shamelessly naked as he trudges over, yawning and scratching at his belly. He looks so adorably well fucked out and sleep rumpled that both Sam and George can’t stop looking.

 “Can I have some?” Dean rasps, eyeing the both of them suspiciously before grinning slowly at George.

“Sure help yourself!”

***

“So I’ve got an early morning tomorrow. Work ‘n all that. G’night.”  
Georgia says all of that in a breath and it takes her leaving the kitchen for them to realize what she just said.

“She does know it’s Saturday tomorrow right?” Dean says and Sam chuckles quietly.

They’re both quiet as Dean grabs the milk and pours it in to Georgia’s remaining mug.  
“Dean.” He hears surprisingly close to his ear and he can’t suppress the shiver and the following goose bumps.  
  
Sam presses in to him from behind, trapping him against the counter. His hands come around him and he sets the milk and mug away: spreading Dean’s arm wide and settling his own hands on top of Dean’s.  
He nuzzles Dean’s nape as he gently nudges his legs further apart with his knee.  
Dean feels his pulse quickening and all his senses heightening to Sam’s sensory output.  
  
Sam’s breath ghosts over his neck and down to his shoulders where he presses a feather light kiss. Sam takes his right hand away from where it was linked with Dean’s and skims Dean’s sides before brushing lightly over a butt cheek. Dean spreads his legs even wider without really meaning to. He feels Sam’s finger trailing across the crevice before he gently thumbs at Dean’s still sensitive and swollen hole. Dean can’t help the moan that escapes him then and he leans forward on the counter, giving Sam more access.   
Sam moves along with him and he can feel Sam’s cock pressing in to him. Sam nibbles softly on his earlobe as he gently presses his finger further inside: rolling his hips against Dean, matching Dean’s own rhythm like a dirty dance.

Sam kisses his neck before he drops down on his knees behind Dean. Both his hands come down to hold Dean’s hips and he easily cups Dean’s ass like that. He shivers when Sam bites softly where thigh meets cheek, softly licking at it before his thumbs part the cheeks. Dean knows what’s next but can’t help how his leg trembles when he feels Sam’s first lap.  
 Sam’s tongue is so fucking wonderfully wet and warm as he presses against the sensitive skin without preamble. Sam’s tongue stabs at the swollen ring and it feels fucking incredible and dirty, knowing Sam fucked him out like that.  
Sam sucks lightly at the skin before his thumbs part him further and Sam can enter his tongue further into him. Dean keens and purrs like a bitch in heat and is in desperate need for friction, anything, most of all, Sam’s mouth.

Dean rights himself and shifts out of Sam’s grasp to turn and look at him. For the first time during the whole ordeal he sees Sam: face flushed brightly, skin glistening, nipples tweaked and sporting a very impressive tent.

Sam shuffles forward as Dean holds on to his own cock, tugging slowly because he doesn’t need much to come. He trails his dick across Sam’s wet lips, smearing his pre-come over it. Sam opens his mouth to take him in but Dean doesn’t want that yet. He moves the head over Sam’s cheekbone and he sees Sam lick off the trail slowly while his eyes remain closed.  
And yeah, Dean’s definitely close. He brings his cock to Sam’s lips again and Sam opens up immediately, tongue darting out to tongue dirtily at the slit.  
 Dean gives himself the final wring, letting the first drop hit Sam’s tongue and Sam opens up wider. His eyes remain closed as Dean tugs himself through a nice spurt ending next to Sam’s mouth, his chin and his cheek.   
He rests his spent cock at Sam’s lips again and Sam laps at him gently, cleaning him before releasing him and pressing a kiss to Dean’s hipbone.   
Dean doesn’t miss the wet spot on Sam’s boxers as he stands up to clean himself up.

Dean walks back to the sofa bed and lays the sheets down properly.   
He is under the covers on his side dozing and waiting for Sam to come back, when Sam’s slides in behind him: arm coming around to press him closer and spoon Dean. Sam still smells like Dean’s come even though he cleaned up and Dean believes he smells like Sam.   
They both have their ways of marking their territory.

***

Tammy can already guess what happened to George when she watches the way she strolls into the bar. She is already smirking before she even reaches their table: Tammy knows what happened alright.

“You damn hussy!” She squeals and George wiggles her eyebrow.  
Before Tammy can ask her more questions she sees Sam and Dean walking up to them. Whatever tension there was between them yesterday is gone now and she tries to figure out which one of them is walking funnier. She imagines a bit more bow to Dean’s bow-leggedness and she grins at him. He gives her a wink in return and takes a seat to her left as Sam takes the seat to her right.

Tammy raises her eyebrow in question to George who is sitting in front of her but George just smiles sweetly.

“So you guys have fun yesterday?” She makes a point of showing them exactly what kind of fun she thinks they’ve been having.

Sam smiles, showing just a bare hint of those sweet dimples but Dean full on grins before adding: “You missed out on a lot, Tammy.”

Dean’s arm comes to rest behind her on her chair as he says: “We’ll make it up to you.” And she feels Sam’s knee press against her own. She lands half-panicked/ half-curious eyes on George and George gives her a weird smile.

***

As all four of them stand before George’s door, Sam starts kissing Dean’s neck, tongue darting out every now and then, giving the skin tiny licks. Dean bares his neck for him and Sam continues mouthing at his jaw before finally capturing Dean’s lips: slowly kissing him and slowing down time along the way as both George and Tammy stare, transfixed.

George opens the door and Tammy follows Sam and Dean as they stumble in, still lip-locked. George grins and Tammy knows exactly what she is saying.  
Tammy finally gets to see them in action. Two incredibly well built and not to forget extremely hot men who expose themselves entirely to each other. She finally gets what George was going on about.

Dean is the first one to pull away, still holding Sam’s bottom lip between his lips. Sam smiles slowly as Dean reaches for his belt and starts tugging.

“A little help here ladies?” Dean says and Tammy and George exchange a look: George asking Tammy if she is okay with it and Tammy stating that she’s definitely in.   
As Tammy takes in the entire situation, it’s safe to say that she’s right in assuming where this will all lead to. She can’t say she minds.

George and she approach the twosome each from another side. Dean is still fumbling with Sam’s belt as George rests her hand on Sam’s groin and Tammy slaps Dean’s hand away to start on the belt herself. Dean smirks and gets pulled in for another kiss by Sam.

When the sound of Sam’s belt buckle hitting the floor rings loud in the otherwise silent house, they break apart and both watch as George takes hold of Sam’s rapidly growing dick and tugs at it. Tammy licks her lips and looks up at Dean as she laps at the head of Sam’s dick.

Sam is rock hard as Tammy licks up and down the length and George licks and rolls his balls around. He is breathing hard but groans when George leaves his balls in favor of doing the same to Dean.  
Tammy watches how Dean smirks down at George before landing his eyes again on Sam’s dick, disappearing in her mouth. Tammy makes a point of holding his gaze as she tongues and sucks his brother down.

She glances at George again: she is already swallowing Dean down, her plush lips stretched obscenely gorgeous around Dean’s cock and it looks fucking hot.

Tammy releases Sam from her mouth and strokes him slowly as she waits for George to do the same.

Dean steps forward and attacks Sam’s mouth again, both groaning in to the kiss as Tammy aligns their spit-slick cocks and tongues their slits. George is in front of her and laps at the skin Tammy can’t reach. As George licks up their cocks, Tammy goes down, alternating between sucking and rolling their balls.   
George and Tammy both lick up then, both tonguing around their cockheads and slits: their own tongues connecting, coming to tangle in a hot show-worthy kiss as they each keep stroking a cock.

“Yeah.” A hoarse voice breaks through and they both break apart with a grin.  
It’s not like they’ve never made out before. Nothing wrong with getting free drinks right?

As George and Tammy both stand up, Dean grabs Tammy by her elbows, taunting smirk in place as he guides her down to George’s bedroom: foregoing the infamous sofa bed in favor of the much larger bed.  
Thoughts like  _whatthefuck_ and  _fuckyes_  and _fuckyou_  run wildly through her head as Dean walks her to the bed and lays her down. Dean starts tugging on her jeans, deftly and expertly removing her underwear and shoes along the way and Tammy can already feel her clit throb in anticipation.  
There is no denying now that all the friction between Dean and her was just a glorified masquerade of sexual tension.

Tammy notices Sam and George entering the room: their clothes landing everywhere and nowhere as Dean leaves her only in her bra, before swiftly backing down and practically attacking her clit without further ado.

His tongue feels heavenly as he proceeds licking across the folds, pressing against the clit and rolling the bud around like he was born doing it. Tammy desperately needs to see how that mouth would work a cock though. Could probably teach them a thing or two.  
She can practically feel him smirking as he keeps eating her out, tongue fluttering over it, making her squirm and pant.  _Damn asshole_. She can’t help but push in to him more though; legs coming up and locking around his shoulders, keeping his head stuck there.   
His tongue slows its pace somewhat as he languidly thrusts in to her with it, licking at the rim and around  it, teasing the thinned flesh, making her want to be filled and stretched.  
She feels everything throbbing and the familiar contractions are quickening their speed as Dean himself speeds up his tongue-work. She starts canting her hips more, seeking harder pressure, so close to coming, so close. And then Dean’s head snaps up, breaking the lock of her legs, his cocksure smirk already in place.  _Fucking asshole_. She says exactly that as he grins at her and rubs his thumb across her clit.

“Not yet, babe.” He tells her and is about to back up but is grabbed from behind by Sam, dragging him against him, back to chest, hand already on Dean’s cock, stroking slowly but possessively as his teeth tug on Dean’s earlobe.

“Having fun?” Sam growls in Dean’s ear and Tammy feels herself shudder along with Dean.

George looks at her, corner of her mouth twitching already. ‘ _See what I mean?’_ It says.  
As Tammy sits up next to George she sees now that everybody in the room is naked. The light is soft but she can still make out everybody’s assets and faults. Most of all she sees the all-manly-demi-godly physiques in front of her, marred by scars, moles and  _freckles_.  
  
Sam’s still flushed cock is riding the crease between Dean’s cheeks and Dean moves along with the motion, head tipped back, cheek to cheek, eyes closed and mouth parted in a silent moan.

George and Tammy both crawl over at the same time, each licking a stripe up Dean’s cock as he keeps thrusting forward.  
Tammy leaves George to the task in favor of having some payback. She siddles up to Dean, hands gliding along and stopping to sweep teasingly over Dean’s nipples, nails just barely scraping over them, making Dean groan and locking his eyes on her but closing again soon after. She can tell that he wants to smirk, grin or make a remark but he can’t seem to do it. Every time he tries to lift his head, it seems to drop back on Sam’s shoulders, lolling against his cheek again.  
She stops teasing then and starts licking at the nearest patch, swirling her tongue around the tiny nub the way she might with his cock, undoubtedly what George is doing now. Her tongue swipes across it, letting cold air get past as she looks up again, meeting Sam’s dark greedy stare.

Sam’s hand comes around soon after, closing around the base of Dean’s dick, effectively keeping him from spilling anything too soon.  
Dean is moaning and groaning, purring like a kitten as Sam rumbles in his ear. “Dean.” He says.   
“Dean.” And he draws it out like he’s trying to coax a child with something shiny and sweet.

Dean slowly opens his eyes then, unfocused and dazed.  
“What shall we do next Dean?”

Tammy and George both stare at their exchange: George absentmindedly stroking up and down Tammy’s leg. Both Sam and Dean seem to zero in on to that movement, eyes flickering over them hungrily.

“George.” Dean says hoarsely. He scrapes his throat, returning his smirk as he seems to grasp reality again.

“Where’s your dildo George?” Dean asks and Tammy can see George coloring slightly as she smirks and immediately turns to rummage somewhere conveniently near the bed. She returns with an average sized pink gleaming dildo, which Tammy recognizes because she was the one who gave it to her and she has the same.

“Good.” Dean continues, arm reaching up and behind him to hold on to Sam’s head as Sam continues licking and sucking at Dean’s  _everywhere_.  
“Tammy?” Her eyes lock with Dean’s and there is a wicked glint in them. “Have you ever eaten a girl out?”

Tammy blinks at him, eyes narrowing because she knows Dean is challenging her somehow. George settles behind her then, bundling her hair and throwing it over her shoulder as she presses a kiss to her bare shoulder. Tammy turns her face towards George and she can’t help but smile.

Dean edges forward when Sam leaves the room, for supplies Tammy guesses.  
“You’re going to love it.” He purrs.

And Tammy has had it then. Sure there was sexual tension, but irritation too.  
“So are you going to do anything else or just going to lie somewhere and take it?”  
The words were meant to sound heated and annoyed or even daring and coy. It comes out sounding more like a moan and a plea.  
Dean’s infuriating smirk returns then, along with a cocky “I sure didn’t forget.”

George strokes up and down her bare arms; hands skimming her waist, trailing higher as she rubs at Tammy’s nipples, hardening them and tracing the cup of her breast.

“Forget what?” George breathes in to her ear then, drawing a shaky laugh from Tammy.  
“Anal.” She answers and George chuckles lightly.   
“How does he even-” –   
“Told him. At the bar.”   
“You skank.” George chuckles and rolls the swollen nub around between her fingers and Tammy rolls her hips at the stimulation, most of all anticipation of what’s to come.

Tammy can tell Dean is practically drooling over the sight they must present and she closes her eyes then, going full ahead to put on a very nice show, enjoyable to all genders.  
Sam wanders back in again just as Tammy turns around, backing George up the bed along too.  
  
Tammy crawls over her, kissing George and grinning as she reaches for the dildo, holding it against George’s lips. George doesn’t disappoint and deep throats the pink dildo. There’s no denying that they heard both boys groaning.

Tammy scoots a little bit further down then, practically presenting them a nice view of her bits. She looks at George’s clean-shaven pussy, already wet and glistening and she trails her fingers through it, gathering the moisture before venturing down and sliding two fingers inside. She knows that’s easy to take when you’re this wet. Above her, George starts squirming and rolling her hips. Tammy grins as she starts curling them and thrusting them in and out of her, stretching the walls along.

As she takes the dildo back from George she feels big hand palming the flesh of her cheeks, spreading them so that she feels the cold air hitting both holes. She feels her muscles clenching already. She parts her legs further apart as she lowers her upper body, bringing the dildo along to trail across George’s rosy folds, slowly dipping the pink head inside. George meets it halfway, the dildo sliding further and deeper inside of her. Tammy starts moving the dildo in and out of her slowly, hearing the wet sounds it makes as it enters her more and more easily. She presses two fingers against George’s swollen clit and starts rolling it along the way she always likes it and it works for George too. She’s softly moaning as she tightens her muscles and rolls her hips along, pushing into the dildo at the same time, hands working her own nipples.

Tammy is just as much turned on by doing this as it would take someone doing this to her. The press of fingers against her hole certainly helps along.  
A long slim finger enters her from behind, prodding, curling around and pressing against her walls. She can feel herself opening further already and Dean takes his finger out to return with two wet ones. She rocks back in to it, wanting him further inside: she didn’t lie, she really fucking does love anal.  
Dean’s fingers open her up nicely, professionally as his other hand keeps a well paced pressure on her clit. The fingers are removed soon after, replaced by a bigger and rounder feel.   
She feels the cockhead nudge inside, the initial resistance sliding away quickly with every inch Dean enters her further, the stretch exactly what she likes. She’s getting filled up just right.  
Dean’s angle from behind takes him deeper into her, nudging that place inside her again from a different way on every thrust and drag.  
  
Tammy speeds the pace of the dildo which she keeps fucking George and decides to just go for it. She laps at George’s clit, not minding the taste or feel of it, she presses against it the way she knows she goes crazy with and George seems to love it as well. She is lolling her head from side to side, eyes closed and a nipple pinched as every muscle in her stomach is strained.

Dean stills inside her, pushing her legs further apart, parting his own legs along.  
She glances over her shoulder in time to see Sam standing behind Dean, lube in hand and fingers ready. She is not going to think about the mechanics of how it is going to happen and turns to lap at George’s clit again, her nose practically pushes in to her mound, but giving her a nice angle for her mouth to work with.  
  
Dean tentatively starts thrusting back in to her again, the motions jerky and un-rhythmic. Before she knows it, Dean is out of her. Large hands circle her waist and drag her further down the bed, flipping her over. Dean hovers above her, smirking down with a characteristic eyebrow cocked. His legs are spread wide near the end of the bed, ass slightly raised in the air. Behind him Sam is staring at Dean’s ass with a hungry look as he lubes himself up, guiding his cock bareback towards Dean.  
Dean’s eyes close as Sam probably enters him and his breathing becomes harsher. Sam brings the hand that’s still covered in lube around to fist Dean’s cock and guides him forward.  
Tammy opens her legs to accommodate him as Dean slowly sinks in to her other hole. She barely feels a stretch as Dean enters her for the first time. She can’t take him all the way in, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Sam starts thrusting in to him the same time Dean starts thrusting in to her. She hears herself and Dean moan simultaneously.  
  
As Tammy throws her head back, she sees she is between the vee of George’s legs. George is working the dildo in to herself, the slide quick and fast as she rocks her hips. They catch each other’s eyes and Tammy knows she got the message across when George sits up on her knees: turning around facing the wall as she inches further down the bed, stopping when her legs are spread on each side of Tammy’s shoulder and her cunt hovers above Tammy’s face. George brings the dildo along and slides it in to herself from behind. She leans forward on both arms as Tammy takes over the task and starts fucking the dildo in to her, all the while rolling her hips in to Dean’s thrusts.   
Tammy can already feel her orgasm building up, just by being fucked by Dean. She has to give it to him; that infuriating cocksure smile is entirely well earned. She hates him for it.  
  
George is fucking back on the dildo and Tammy can tell she is close, just needing something more. She brings her other hand up, rubbing at her clit, fastening the pace of both her fingers and the dildo. Above her George slows down her pace, her clit throbbing against Tammy’s fingers, body shuddering along. As Tammy takes out the dildo, George rolls over next to her with a groan.

Tammy feels her own tell tale tingling, the muscles contracting, her abdomen strained tight and she speeds up meeting Dean’s thrusts.  
She feels it slowly building, starting by clenching around Dean’s cock, feeling the blood practically rushing down, head feeling lighter as she clenches faster around him: waves of dizziness and pure fucking  _goodness_ washing over her as she comes, keeps coming and shuddering until she can’t take it anymore. She sits up then, sure that a second orgasm at this rate would kill her. Dean slows his pace then and finally stills, giving her the opportunity to get away. He’s not sporting any expression beyond pure hedonism, he doesn’t seem to be aware that his own cock is bobbing free right now.  
Sam seems to be more aware though, grabbing Dean by the waist and holding him up against him, hand coming round to roll the condom off him. Dean moans incessantly now as Sam thrusts into him at a brutal pace, stripping his cock the same way. It’s not long before Dean’s body tightens and he spurts on his own stomach and chest as Sam angles his cock upwards.  
Sam still holds Dean against him as he fuck into him; as if he is displaying something, something they can’t have and something only he can do.  
One deep thrust, a bite in the neck and a kiss to soothe it later, Sam comes. Both their expression contorting practically the same way as Sam empties himself inside Dean.

From the other side George looks at Tammy and Tammy looks back.   
She finally gets it. You can’t pinpoint what it is. It’s something you just know after you’ve been there, have seen it, have experienced it.   
Sam is Dean’s and Dean is Sam’s.

***

“George?”

“Uhuh.”

“ _Holyfuckingshit_.”

“Told you so.”

“ _Ohmygod._ ”

“You sooo owe me.”

***

End


End file.
